


Bubblegum Bitch.

by lukesblue_eyes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesblue_eyes/pseuds/lukesblue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Taryn are Friends With Benefits. What happens when Calum wants to be something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Bitch.

"You called?" Taryn asked, as she walked into Calum’s living room. He was sitting on the couch, watching whatever was on TV, but he wasn’t interested in that. Calum stood up and turned around to face her. He wasn’t surprised that she had snuck up on him; he gave her a spare key after the 2nd time they hooked up. He kissed her quickly, before grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs. She followed him, not surprised that they were heading to the bedroom; she’d seen the look in his eyes and the bulge in his pants. She looked up at him through her eyelashes as they walked up the stairs, while she lightly sucked on the skin just below his ear, right next to his jaw, knowing that that spot turned him on.

When they finally got to Calum’s room, he lightly pushed her against the door, making it shut. Taryn pulled off Calum’s shirt, and pushed him over and onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and straddled him, while she took of her shirt, revealing the fact she had no bra on. She began to kiss his collar bones and down his bare chest, making her way to his jeans. She unzipped them, and slid them off with Calum’s help. Just as she was about to pull his boxers down, Calum flipped them over, so he was on top. He slid off her skirt, and used his knuckle to lightly stroke her clit through her panties. She hummed in pleasure, a small smile on her face, as she watched him play with her. He slid her panties off, throwing them onto the pile of clothing on the ground. He spread her legs farther apart, and kissed the middle of her thigh. He slowly kissed his way down to her pussy, as they looked into each other’s eyes. He slowly licked her clit, making her hum again. He slowly slid two fingers inside her, and began gently twist them. He then began to gently suck on her clit, in which she started to moan.

"Calum," she breathed. "Harder."

He thrust three fingers in deeply, crooking them against her g-spot. She began to moan even louder, which only made Calum thrust deeper. He began to suck on her clit again, and he could feel her body being rocked against the motion of his hand. She began to pull at his hair, as her thighs began to shake. She arched her back, and pushed Calum away from her pussy. She then crawled up to him on her knees, so she was face to face with him. She slid down his boxers, making his dick slap up against his stomach. She grabbed it and smirked, knowing she had the power now. She began to lightly stoke him, and Calum groaned. She turned him around, pushed him down on the bed, and began to straddle him. She positioned him, and slowly slid down the length of his shaft, until she was fully seated. She began to slowly bounce up and down, gaining speed with each motion. Calum had his hands resting on her hips as he watched the beautiful girl ride him.

"Fuck, Taryn," he moaned.

Taryn began to move her hips in a figure eight motion, which made Calum begin moaning even louder.

"You like that?" She said, in between pants and moans.

"I’m close." Was Calum’s only reply. Taryn smirked, liking the power she felt over him.

"Taryn, oh, God, Taryn." He grunted.

"Calum," she moaned.

Taryn felt a warm gush inside of her, and his penis throb. She knew he had just came, so she got off him, and lay down next to him on the bed, both of them catching their breaths.

"Taryn," Calum said breathlessly.

"Yeah?" She said, staring up at the ceiling.

There was a moment of silence before Calum spoke. “I love you.”

Taryn turned to look at him. “Calum..” she trailed off, knowing where this conversation was headed. She sat up, and began to put her clothes back on.

"Taryn, why can’t we be together? Why can’t we be more than friends with benefits? I mean, I’m in love with you. I can’t imagine myself being with anyone else. You’re the only one for me." He also sat up, watching her put her clothes back on.

"Calum, I’m just not ready for love." She said, slipping on her shoes. She walked towards the door, but turned around. "I’m sorry, Calum."

Calum sat there, watching the girl he was in love with walk out the door.


End file.
